Orko's little sister
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Orko's friends meet his little sister.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Orko was in his room and his uncle was dropping someone off. His little sister she was going to be living with Orko in Eternia. He was getting ready for his sister.

"What has Orko been up to? I have seen him all week." Man of arms said.

"He ask father if he can set up the extra room for something, when we asked what he said it was surprise." Adam said.

"There we go, all finished," Orko said. "Just in time too," he said.

Orko ran into Adam outside. "Orko what is the big surprise?' Adam asked.

"You are going to meet somebody I know," Orko asked.

"Who your uncle Montork?" Adam asked.

"No," Orko said.

"Dre elle and her brother Yukkers?" Adam asked.

"No it is someone I know that you haven't met." Orko said.

"Okay," Adam said. He met with the others. "Apparently Orko is expecting company," he said.

"Who?" Teela asked.

"He said it's someone we haven't met yet." Adam said.

They were still confused.

The next day Orko went into the garden and asked everyone else to meet him there. Then a light appeared and Montork appear with someone. It was a young girl Trollan. "Here she is I know she is looking forward to staying her brother," Montork said.

"Brother?' the others said.

"Everyone meet my little sister Akalia," Orko said.

"Nice to meet you," Teela said.

"Hi," Akalia said.

'She's going to be living with me, for now," Orko said.

"Okay," Adam said. "How old is she?' he said.

"I'm eight." Akalia said.

Orko showed her to her room. "Wow," she said.

"Now remember do what I say," Orko said.

"Okay Orko," Akalia said.

Orko's little sister was now living with him.

"So she's your little sister." Adam said.

"Actually I have two sisters. Marla and Akalia." Orko said. "Marla is the oldest," he said.

"Two sisters you think you know a guy," Cringer said.

"Sorry I guess I didn't think about when I was around all of you," Orko said.

"It's okay Orko I guess we never asked if you had siblings." Man of arms said.

Days passed and Orko was helping Akalia train. Orko was really happy his sister was here.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Orko was giving Akalia some magic training. "Okay let's start on exercise 12 again," Orko said.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Akalia is doing magic training she is trying exercise 12 again. We aren't born knowing how to use magic and our full powers, it takes time," Orko said.

Akalia tried to do it but failed. "Orko I'll never get it," Akalia said.

"Akalia just keep trying," Orko said.

"Yes practice makes perfect." Teela said.

"Okay," Akalia said.

The next day Akalia came into the room. Uncle Montork and Orko's older sister Marla came to visit. "It's nice to meet you Marla." Adam said.

"Nice to meet you too," Marla said.

"Uncle Montork I don't feel good." Akalia said.

He felt her forehead. "You feel fine," he said.

Akalia sneezed and was floating really high. "Okay will one of you put me down!" Akalia said looking at Orko and Marla.

"We aren't doing it."Orko said.

"I'm doing it?' Akalia asked.

"Yes your full powers are here." Montork said.

"That's great now you can do magic easier." Marla said.

"Now it's time for the sweater." Montork said.

"Uncle Montork that sweater is so ugly." Marla said.

"And itchy," Orko said.

"What sweater?' Akalia said.

"The sweater will keep your magic in check until it settles in." Montork said. "Give it to her Orko," he said.

Orko flashed it on her.

"This thing is ugly and itchy I'm not wearing this!" Akalia said.

"Come on we both had to wear it." Marla said.

"Yes it's only for a few days." Orko said.

Akalia went outside and was tired of everybody making fun of her. "Orko I don't want to wear this anymore!" Akalia said. "All the kids keep making fun of me." she said.

"Listen it's for your own good besides everything will be fine. According to the special clock in the sweater you only have to wear it for one more day." Orko said. "You think you can handle that?" he asked.

"Okay Orko." Akalia said.

It was over before she knew it. "Now it's off!" Akalia said.

"Yes and now try exercise 12 again." Orko said.

Akalia did it. "Nice job Akalia," Orko said. He was very proud.


End file.
